The Heir to the Well
by Ninja bat master
Summary: Naruto finds the bone-eaters well and falls in. He finds a box and gains amazing powers from the heroes and demons of long ago. How will naruto bahave, as the heir of the well. NarutoxInu,xover Naruxankoxinoxtsunadexf.kyuubixmikotoxkurenaix possibly other
1. Chapter 1

**Heir of the Well**

It was a miserable day for Naruto Uzumaki. Now, many days are miserable for this boy, but today was especially miserable. He was five years old and tried to make a friend today with a little blond girl with light blue eyes. She was very pretty and seemed very nice, but when her friends came, they told her that their parents had told them Naruto was a bad person and pulled Ino away. Afterwards, Naruto cried. Why couldn't have just one friend? Was that asking too much from the universe? What did he do to make everyone hate him?

Those were the thoughts running through his head as he walked away from the park and trudged through the streets of the Hidden Leaf village. He got the usual stares and whispers of hate. He also got hit by a potted plant that "accidentally" fell out a second story window, and then the person in that window yelled at him for breaking his pot.

Yep, another miserable day for Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He ran. His tears cascaded down his face as he ran through the streets and out the front gates. The chunnin on guard duty smirked and let Naruto run out. He'd hated Naruto but was too scared of the Third Hokages' punishment to hurt the demon brat.

Naruto ran into the forest and kept running. He needed to get away from the villagers, away from the constant hate.

After running for hours, Naruto slowed down and began to walk. He was deep in the forest and most likely lost. He was getting tired and was looking for a hollowed out tree or cave to sleep in.

That's when he saw it. It was a huge tree that looked to be many hundreds of years old. Near the tree, he saw an old well. It was covered in vines and moss and looked old.

Feeling thirsty, Naruto decided to see if he could get some water from the well.

When he looked into the well, he couldn't see the bottom. He leaned in more to get a better look and…SNAP!

"AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as the wells' wooden tops' walls broke and he fell into the darkness.

He landed with a THUD!

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat up. He let his vision un-blur and looked around. The old stone walls were covered in moss and the floor of the well was a large patch of dirt. Naruto stood and looked around for a way to get out.

As he paced a little, looking up, his foot hit something.

"Ow!" Naruto called out as he held his right foot and hopped on his left leg. He did this little flamingo-hopping dance for a few minutes before the pain went away and he looked down. He saw the edge of something sticking out of the dirt and went over to it.

He dug around it and eventually pulled out a good-sized chest. It had strange markings and seal on it and Naruto looked at it in wonder.

He ran his hands over the lid…and drew back sharply as a sliver of metal pricked him.

"Ow! Why does everything in this well hurt me!"? The irate five-year-old screamed.

Naruto would have continued, except the chest started to glow and the seals on it vanished. The chest slowly opened and a small, round, jewel came floating out.

It glowed with an eerie light and floated towards Naruto. He was so fascinated that he didn't move, just watched it, like a moth watches a flame.

The jewel stopped and hovered before Naruto.

"_Hello, it is a pleasure to see you, heir of the well._" The voice coming from the jewel was ghostly, but soothing too.

"Are…Are you talking to m-me?" Naruto asked.

"_Yes, you found the well, opened the chest, and I can tell you are a good person. The chest would not have opened if you were evil. I call you the heir of the well because, long ago, there were a group of great warriors and also a group of great evil demons. The warriors fought the demons and won, eventually, and seal all their power and weapons, along with the powers and weapons of the evil ones, in this jewel. Only when someone proves worthy will this jewel shatter and disappear and the one who it chooses will become the most powerful being in these lands. I, the jewel, am not alive, merely made to look it and judge if someone is worthy. I have seen into your mind and soul and see you are worthy. Will you accept the power and shape the world as you see fit, Naruto Uzumaki?_" The jewels' voice and story mesmerized Naruto.

He was being offered power, ancient power, but should he accept? He'd always hated those spoiled kids like the Uchiha and Hyuuga who flaunted their power just because they had a renowned family name. Naruto looked up at the jewel.

"I…I want the power, but I don't want to think I'm better than anyone else because of it. I would feel better if I earned it." Naruto admitted truthfully.

"_Of course,_" The jewel responded, "_I can give you the gifts, but not the experience to use them. You will have to study the various scroll and practice tirelessly to master what I give you. There is no short cut to power. I am just opening the door and allowing you to walk through it. It is you who must make use of what lies within and whether or not it will be of any value will be judged by how hard you work with it._

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Then, I accept."

The jewel glowed brighter. "_Then, all hail the new Honorable Ruler of the Elemental Lands!_"

Bright energy surged out of the jewel and all around Naruto. He could feel himself change and light burst out of the well and into the sky, and just as quickly, was gone.

Alone figure jumped out of the well. It was human in shape, but was covered by a red cloak made of fur, and a fox's head, skinned as the top of the cloak, hid the mans' face. He chuckled and, with a single hand reaching out of the cloak, held a small stick that split in the middle and ended in a human doll-shaped head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the village, it was nighttime and the old Hokage was worried. He'd not seen Naruto today and couldn't find him on his crystal ball.

He wished he knew if the boy was alright. He was about to summon Anbu to go look for the boy, and then a poof was heard in front of his desk.

The old man looked over the desk and saw a small red fox sitting there.

"What the-" Sarutobi started, only to be cut off.

"Hey, old man!" Narutos' voice came out of the little fox.

Sarutobis' pipe fell from his mouth and the Anbu hidden in the room had their jaws hanging.

"N-Naruto!"? The old man asked as he looked down at the fox in disbelief.

"Well, yes and no." All the ninja present were set on edge and feared what that phrase meant. "I am actually talking to you through this golem. I am a few miles from the village. Think of this fox as a long-range puppet made of earth, wood, and chakra." The fox stated.

Everyone let out a sigh in relief. "_The fox hasn't taken over._"

Then the Hokage snapped back to attention. "Naruto, how are you doing this, and why are you so far from the village? Should I send Some ninja to pick you up?"

"No." Naruto stated. The fox sighed. "Hokage-sama," Okay, that was a BIG sign something was wrong. Naruto never referred to anyone by his or her title or last name unless he was absolutely serious of under threat of pain. Judging from his tone, he was serious. "I am tired of it. I'm tired of the hate and loneliness. I know you visit, but I can't seem to make friends. I figured it out you know, about Kyuubi." That shocked everyone. "I just…need to get away for a while. I'm going on a trip; call it a training trip if you want. I'll be back in eight years to take the gennin exam and be that much closer to taking your job and silly hat, believe it!" that made everyone chuckle, it was definitely Naruto. "Please understand, I need this old man. The fox I'm talking to works like a shadow clone. It will talk like me, act like me, and follow my orders. And, when dispelled, it will send all info it had gained back to me. It's like a shadow clone, but can take a lot of hits before it is destroyed.

Just tell everyone I had a mental break down and take my clone somewhere where it will be safe and watched by those idiots on the civilian council and that creepy old guy in bandages can watch "me". That will give me time and privacy to get stronger so I can fulfill my dream. Don't worry, if anything happens to me, the golem will tell you. It will grow as I do, so it will be convincing. Just shy away from medical checkups unless they're by doctors who don't hate me and you can trust.

Oh, and before I forget, you should know that, while I've been talking through this golem, I have copied all of the forbidden scroll of sealing with another golem."

That shocked them. They looked over and, sure enough, there was another fox, reading the scroll. It had just finished and rolled the scrod back up. "That fox, as it was reading sent images to another golem with me and he wrote down everything. Relax, I can tell you're all about to have a heart attack; I left the seal that holds Kyuubi off my copy. You have my word. I'll learn these as I go for the next eight years. I'll take it slow, but I know I have too much chakra for low-level techniques, so I need some higher level ones to compensate. I'm keeping the scroll in a blood seal scroll, I bought it last month…at triple price, so that I wouldn't have to worry about my stuff being stolen by villagers when I was away." That made everyone in the room cringe a bit. "It will be safe." There was a pause. "Well, that's about it old man. I'll be going now. And since I'm not a ninja, if the council finds out or you abject to this idea, I'm not a ninja so neither of you can touch me lawfully, so you can't send ninja after me, and no non-ninja will be able to catch me, as Anbu who tried after one of my pranks can attest." The Anbu in the room snickered at that. He was right. "Well, bye old man, see you in eight years, believe it!"

Then, the fox that was looking at the scroll fell to dust and woodchips, while the first one reshaped into a perfect replica of Naruto.

"The boss is moving away now and I'll need you to tell me how I need to act to go along with whatever story you have in mind." The Naruto/golem stated.

Sarutobi sighed. "Very well." He looked at the Anbu. "This is now an s-class secret. Am I understood, Inu?, Hebi?" Asked the Hokage. They both Nodded.

The Hokage stood up and motioned for the Naruto/golem to follow. "Well, lets go and figure out what to do."

The golem smiled and followed.

Inu walked behind them and left. Hebi removed her mask and looked out the window. Anko Mitarashi smirked. "Train hard Naruto-kun, then comeback and kick ass!" She said and then put her mask on and walked out of the office.

In the corner of the office, on top of a bookcase, a small fox smiled and turned to dust.

Miles away, Naruto lowered his wooden golem source and smiled. "Will do, Anko-chan, will do." He then leapt into the trees, a red blur careening through the dense treetops, heading away from the Hidden Leaf village, where he wouldn't return for the next eight years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been eight years since that faithful night when Naruto accepted the jewels' gifts. He has changed greatly since then.

He is now very muscular, not body builder, but bigger slightly larger than a track runner. He stands as about 6' 1"

As he jumps through the trees on his way to the Leaf Village, he is still clad in the red fox pelt cloak that covers his face and body from view.

His clothing and appearance underneath are a mystery to all who see him pass by.

He reached the villages' wall, a bit far from one of the gates, and smirks under his cloak. He takes one mighty leap and jumps over it, going unnoticed by a sleeping chunnin guard.

As Naruto moves swiftly and silently across the rooftops, he sees' a sight that makes his blood boil. There are five boys surrounding a young blonde haired girl. She's wearing a purple outfit and white bandages that make her look very attractive, but also reserved.

Naruto moves closer, unnoticed by the five boys and girl, and listens from up in the tree above the group.

"Come on Ino, just relax and have some fun." One of the boys called out.

"No way! Let me go you lechers!" she yells.

Naruto sneers. He didn't like the way this was going.

The largest of the boys stepped forward. "Shut up pig-slut. You should just accept your role in this world. You would be the Uchiha-emos' sex toy, but he'll never want you. Just realize you're a cheap whore, give us our fun so we can stop wasting time on you."

Ino looked shocked and then angry at them. Naruto could see tears forming in her eyes.

He'd had enough. "You know, I hate it when horn-dogs sniff around beautiful and pure flowers."

They all looked up to see a man covered in a giant red fox pelt looking down at them. They couldn't see his eyes, but the eyeless gaze of the pelts head part was freaking them out.

The largest boy spoke. "O-Oh yeah, well what we do to this Uchiha loving whore is no business of your!" He yelled, only to be silenced as a strong Killing Intent (KI) was sent as him and caused him to drop to his knees. The other boys were similarly affected, but Ino only felt a little of it.

She marveled at how this man was basically scaring then shitless.

"Now," the fox-man said, "You will apologize, or I will increase my KI further and your hearts will explode from fear and over active adrenaline."

The five boys wet themselves and hurriedly apologized. Once Naruto was satisfied, he released his KI and the boys got up and ran away.

He looked down at Ino and she looked up, gratefully at him. "Thank you, I-" she was cut off as he raised his hand.

"Think nothing of it. There is a great shortage of pure flowers of your beauty in this world. I would hate to see you soiled by mindless horn-dogs who have no business ever breeding."

Ino chuckled and smiled. "Hey," she asked, "what's your name?"

He was silent for a moment. "I…am someone you have met before. You were kind to me once, until popular opinion took you away. You'll see me again soon, and if you can guess my name, I'll give you something I rarely give anyone." Then, in a swirl of red mist.

Ino looked on at where the mystery man was. She had a light blush on her face as she smiled. "I'll find out who you are and get my reward…foxy-kun." She then turned around and walked down the street and had a spring in her step as she thought about a certain red-fur wearing foxy-kun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, while keeping to the shadows, leapt up to the Hokage tower balcony and slipped into the Hokages' office without detection. He looked down and saw the old man…reading a little orange book.

"Still a pervert, old man." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sarutobi nearly fell out of his chair and turned to see a sight that nearly stopped his heart. There was a tall man, wearing a pelt, that looked like…Kyuubi!

"W-Who are you?" The old man asked as he dropped his book and got into a defensive stance.

"Ouch, old man. I'm hurt. I know I've grown, but what do you expect when I can finally eat something other than ramen?" Naruto chuckled.

Realization struck Sarutobi. "N-N-Naruto!" The old man exclaimed.

"Got it in one, old man." Naruto said as he sas down in the seat across the Hokages' desk.

The old man sat down. "Naruto, what happened to you"?

Naruto sighed. Tell the Anbu to get out, put up a privacy jutsu, order some lunch for both of us, and I'll tell you."

Sarutobi looked to his hidden Anbu and nodded. He stepped out and told his secretary to order ramen and they waited. When the food got there, Sarutobi put up the privacy jutsu and sat back down.

Naruto removed his cloak and Sarutobi gasped at what he saw. He was about to say something when Naruto raised his hand.

"I know, old man, but let me tell my story and then ask your questions."

Sarutobi nodded. "Go on, Naruto."

Naruto sighed. "Well, you see…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

It was just after Naruto spoke to the old man. He was out of fire country and was partly into the desert of wing country. He chose this place to train because any damage he did would be blown away by the first windstorm. After traveling for two days, he found a place to train. It was a secluded cave surrounded by a small oasis.

Not taking the chance of some sand ninja finding him, Naruto used the first set of powers given to him by the well jewel. He erected a barrier that his everything around him and a five-mile circle from view, sound, and vibrations. (The same barrier as Naraku uses to hide his castle.)

He then went into the cave and looked around. It was small, but big enough for his needs.

Naruto gathered some firewood from the remains of some long-dead trees and made a campfire at the mouth of the cave. Naruto curled up in his fox pelt and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what the eight years to come would bring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Naruto awoke, he immediately took off his pelt and folded it neatly near the cave mouth after taking a scroll from within it.

He now wore a purple, sleeveless shirt, black pants, and black slipper shoes. His body was a little taller and more muscular than before, and his hair was more smoothed down and came to his shoulders. His eyes were truly unique. They were silver, with flecks of blue, gold, and purple in them, and they were slitted.

Naruto knew what he had to do. His gifts included many scrolls on sealing, which were kept in his fox pelt in a seal, and he planned on making use of them. He'd already mastered shadow clones the night before, after stopping for a break and reading the forbidden scroll copy, and decided to use them in his training.

Naruto summoned A thousand shadow clones and then unrolled the scroll. H channeled some chakra into it and multiple scrolls, around 200, popped out.

Naruto spread the scrolls out to all the clones, one scroll to a group of five, and had them work on it the rest of the day by memorization. At the end of the day, after dispelling the clones all at once, which he vowed never to do again…IT HURT, he took some of his blood from a small cut in his palm and began to make gravity, resistance, and storage seals both for chakra and for items on his body.

He set the gravity and resistance seals to a fair amount. He could barley move. He knew he had inherited a new demon body, but he needed to train in it and, since demon bodies are denser and stronger than human bodies, he could set his seals onto higher levels than a human his age could ever stand.

The chakra seals, he found, would work like soldier pills and refill his chakra if he ran out, but he'd have to replenish them later.

In the storage seals, he decided to store all the objects he'd been given by the jewel. They wouldn't work for him until they felt he was ready anyway.

While doing so, he went over an inventory of what he'd gained, item wise.

The fox pelt cloak, the three swords of Inutaisho, the power jewels of the four war gods, the fan and feathers of Kagura, Sangos' metal face mask, Kohakus' chain scythe, some of Shippos' toys, and Kikios' bow and arrows.

He also took stock of his physical gifts. He had Subakis' eye powers that she gained from a demon curse. This would allow him to trap and subjugate lower demons in his eyes as well as strong ninja who's will has been weakened. He called it the subjugation eye. He also had Mirokus' wind tunnel, that he could open and close like an eye at will, Narakus' ability to heal, create miasma, create incarnations, make barriers, and make dark jewel shards to empower or control others. He also has some of hippos' fox fire and fox magic abilities as well as the poison claw and poison whip of Sesshoumaru.

Naruto sighed. He knew that these all made him very powerful, in theory, but he needed to train very hard. While he would work on his physical abilities first, he knew that, when the time came, Kikios' bow and arrows would be the most difficult to master. They required purity power, and he was mostly demon. He just hoped his human part was strong enough to make up for the weakening affects the miko powers would have on him while using them.

So, that is how it went. Using shadow clones, he spent the next three years working on his physical abilities. He mastered them in this order: Narakus' amalgamation body and powers, Mirokus' wind tunnel, Sesshoumarus' attacks and transformation ability, and finally, he tried Shippos' fox powers, and hot sucked into his mindscape.

(Inside Mindscape.)

Naruto awoke to see that he was in a nice little cottage near a stream. There were flowers growing around it and the sky was bright and sunny.

Naruto heard movement behind him and saw…a goddess.

She had blood red hair and slitted eyes. Her skin was creamy and pale. She had an hourglass figure and a generous bust. Her lips had no makeup on, but the were a deep shade of pink. She wore her hair up in a ponytail behind her head. Her outfit seemed like a regular black and red kimono with tight ninja pants underneath. (Think of an all black and dark red Sango traveling outfit.)

She had three faint, purple lines on her cheeks that looked a lot like Narutos' whisker marks, only slimmer and fainter.

When she saw him, her eyes widened in slight shock, and then smiled.

She bowed to him. "Welcome, Naruto-kun." She said with a voice that could melt a heart of titanium.

Naruto was about to bow in return, when he saw movement behind her. He looked, and there, behind her at the base of her spine, were nine, red, fox tails. He looked at her face and saw that there were also two pointed fox ears were her regular ears should be.

"K-Kyuubi?" Naruto stammered out.

She seemed to flinch at this and slowly, almost ashamedly, stood up and smiled a weak, sad smile. "Y-Y-Yes, Naruto-kun. I am. My name is Ryoko. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Then she looked down and Naruto saw tears coming down her face.

He knew he should be angry and appalled to see her, but he couldn't do it.

He walked up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She stiffened for a moment, but then melted into the hug and cried on his shoulder.

They remained that way for a few minutes until Ryoko calmed down.

She looked at Naruto while his arms encircled her. "N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm so sorry. Sorry for all that my being sealed in you has caused you." She sniffled. "So much pain, so much loneliness. It's all my fault." She let a few new tears fall.

"Shhhh, calm down Ryo-chan." Ryoko blushed terribly at that. "Now, tell me, why did you attack the Leaf Village." He then used his right hand to move her face to meet his eyes. "I want to understand."

She smiled slightly and felt a small part of the immense weight lift from her shoulders.

She nodded and escorted him inside the little cottage.

Once inside, she motioned for him to sit in a chair and he complied.

Once she was seated before him, she explained what happened. She was the New Kyuubi since the old one, her uncle, retired six years ago and she was traveling around to get the lay of her territory. One day, she was resting in her fox form when two strange men came out of the trees. One had golden, snake-like eyes and the other wore an orange mask with a single eye. They used a combination of genjutsu from the masked man and cursed bite from Orochimaru to send her into a rage. She remembers being angry and hateful and hearing a voice telling her to destroy the leaf village. Then, just before she was sealed, it goes away…and she was trapped inside Naruto. She couldn't talk to him because the seal prevented it, but she could see what he saw, and was ashamed. His mind was a sewer as it reflected his mental state. It wasn't until he accepted the well jewels gift that the scenery changed to what it was now and she could move freely. The cage had reformed into a small choker with the word seal on it around her neck.

Naruto sat in thought and suddenly got up and walked over to Kyuubi.

She didn't understand what he was doing, until he stood behind her and enveloped her in a hug. She was surprised, but more so when she felt something wet hit her shoulder.

She looked back and saw Naruto…was crying!

"Y-You…," He said though a sniffle of his own, "are just like m-me. People hate you for something that wasn't your fault." He then smiled a little as tears kept coming. "I don't hate you Ryoko-hime."

Tears began to roll from her eyes. "_He…He doesn't…HE DOESN'T HATE ME!!!_" She mentally screamed in joy. She shot up from her chair, turned around, and threw her arms around Naruto. "THANK YOU!" She sobbed.

They both stayed like that for a good half hour before they broke apart and looked at each other…smiling.

The rest of the time, They got to know one another and Kyuubi agreed to teach Naruto about foxfire and fox magic.

Naruto agreed happily and promised to come by more often.

That was how the third year ended, with Naruto meeting and learning from Ryoko.

For the next three years after that, Naruto began to master the various weapons and items he had. He mastered them in this order: Tensaiga, Tetsaiga, Saunga, The four war god jewels, Kaguras' fan and feathers, how to use Sangos' mask, Kohakus' chain scythe, Shippos' toys, and finally, Kikios bow and arrows.

Naruto found that, while he tapped into the purifying energy, his body returned to being human. It didn't take too long, with the help of shadow clones, for Naruto to master the holy bow and arrow. Seeing as he was weakest in this state, Naruto decided to keep his miko power on as long as possible so he could train his body to be as strong as a normal, human, ninja. He wouldn't be like Naraku and so many other demons who thought that their status as demons made them invincible. If Naruto could be in a weaker state, he was going to make sure he was strong while in it.

After completing these six years of training, Naruto decided he was strong enough to try something he'd been waiting to try for a while. He tapped into his incarnation powers and focused on the seal near his naval. It was painful, but the process started and thirty minutes later…Ryoko was out in a new, naked, body.

She shakily stood up and looked around. "How…how did I get here?" She wondered out loud.

Naruto chuckled.

Ryoko turned and saw Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun, what's going on?" She asked.

Naruto smiled. "I used my incarnation powers to incarnate the part of me with the seal a bit and gave you a new body outside the seal. It works just like your old body, except we're mentally connected and I kept most of your power, sorry." That was all he got to saw as he was tackled by Ryoko.

"BAKA!" She yelled. "You could have died!" She screamed. "You don't know what would have happened by trying to do that!"

Naruto tried to apologize, but was silenced by a pair of full, pink lips crushing his own in a deep kiss.

All thoughts from Naruto melted away and he wrapped his arms around Ryoko. He could feel her curves molding into him. Since he only had pants on for the incarnating, he could feel her warm, soft breasts on his chest. They could feel each others' heart beats as the kissed.

Ryoko leaned back from Naruto and smiled. "Thank you…Naru-kun." She said with love and tears in her eyes.

"Anything for you…Ryo-hime." Naruto said as he pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that day, Naruto made another golem and told it to henge into an average person and head off to a village he'd passed while coming to his desert cave oasis and buy Ryoko some clothes.

The golem did as it was told and, while waiting for the golem to return, Naruto wrapped Ryoko up in his fox-pelt cloak. Ryoko felt a little uneasy since the cloak was a fox pelt and resembled her fox form, but let go of her fears as she inhaled Narutos' scent coming off of it.

Naruto could only sit there and watch as the warm desert wind picked up and blew her blood-red hair around behind her like a regal banner before the wind died down and it fell back into place, framing her perfect face.

He didn't realize her was staring and she caught him while he was too dazed to notice. She blushed and smiled a little. "Enjoying the view, Naru-kun?" She asked playfully.

Naruto snapped back to reality and blushed deeply as he suddenly found the ground beside him very interesting. Um…yeah." He said embarrassedly.

Ryoko chuckled and scooted closer to him. She rested her head on his left shoulder and allowed the cloak to open lightly, giving Naruto a good view down into the luscious valley between her perfect breasts.

He gulped and tried to look anywhere else, but always found his eyes darting back to either her face…or heavenly chest.

She smiled. She loved having this affect on him. She'd started teasing him shortly after he first came to see her. She loved his blushing face, and he loved returning the teasing when given the opportunity.

Over the last three years, they had fallen in love. To Naruto, it was a new and strange emotion that he had never felt before. To Ryoko, it was a blissful realization. Re remembered the night when Naruto had told her of his feelings and she'd squealed and pounced on him. After kissing him into a submissive daze, she said she loved him too and they had spent hours together in his mind just talking, cuddling, kissing, and some heavy make-out sessions that were dangerously close to something more. But, whenever they'd reach that stage of passion, they would stop. Naruto wasn't emotionally ready for that kind of thing yet and she was surprisingly shy about it, despite her playful teasing.

As the sun began to sink into the desert horizon, Naruto noticed Ryoko was shivering slightly and moved beside her and picked her up bridal style.

Ryoko blushed at this action and held onto him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

He carried her over to the cave and, after setting her down and pulling some wood together for a fire, lit it with his foxfire. The blue flame turned red and yellow as it hit the dry wood.

Naruto then pulled out the three sleeping mats, that he'd had a golem get for him at the same town the other was getting Ryokos' clothes from, and laid them out along with some blankets and pillows around the fire. It was just far enough so they didn't have to worry about it catching on fire, but close enough to keep the desert chill away.

Naruto came back and lifted Ryoko up and lay her down on some soft pillows before laying down next to her and pulling up the blankets around them.

Ryoko snuggled up to him and, with the fox-pelt cloak still wrapped around her, sighed.

She laid her head on Narutos' right shoulder and looked up at the clear sky and all the stars shining down at them.

She felt…happy. She was free, she was outside with the man she loved, and she was beside him and a campfire…looking up at the stars.

Then she felt Naruto stir. She looked at him and noticed he was looking up at the sky too. The light of the stars seemed to bounce off his eyes and made them glow a heavenly light. Naruto then looked at Ryoko and she saw love and kindness shining in his slitted, multicolored eyes. He pulled her closer and kissed her tenderly on her pink lips.

When they parted, they were both breathless.

Ryoko noticed a slight change in Narutos' eyes as they seemed to take on a look of thought, then determination, and finally…pleading.

He sat up and looked at her. Ryoko was wondering what he was thinking as she gazed into his eyes.

"Ryo-hime, I…I love you and I…well…" he seemed to be fumbling for the right words.

Ryoko pondered this for a moment before realization struck her and she blushed. She knew what he was trying to say. "_He's ready!_" She thought.

She looked at Naruto and smiled. "I'm ready too, Naru-kun." She said in a sweet, seductive voice.

Narutos' eyes widened and then he smiled. "Thank you, Ryo Hime." He said as he leaned closer and kissed her.

**(Lemon Alert)**

He gently removed the cloak from her as he sat up further and removed the blankets around them. Breaking the kiss for a moment, he removed his shirt and pants and then returned to kissing his foxy goddess. She moaned into his mouth and he gently licked the bottom of her lips, gently begging for entrance. She readily complied and he dove into her mouth. As he probed her mouth, he felt her tongue touch his and gently caress it as it explored her. They moved around in her mouth for another minute before breaking for air. Naruto pushed Ryoko down slowly and moved over her. His left hand took her right breast in its' palm and he lovingly squeezed it, eliciting a moan from Ryoko.

She ran her hands over his muscled chest and around his sides to his back. She slowly moved her hands up and down, committing everything she touched to physical memory. She left her right hand holding onto his shoulder, but moved her right hand down to give his ass a soft squeeze, making him jerk a but. She smiled at that.

Naruto smiled too. If she wanted to play, then they'd play!

He moved his head down to her left breast and took her left nipple into his mouth. She gasped in surprise and soon moaned in pleasure as his tongue flicked her erect nipple while it was in his warm mouth. He suckled gently and bit down lightly. This was sending her into bliss. Naruto loved having this affect on her. He moved his right hand down and returned the favor she gave him by squeezing her perfect, heart-shaped ass. She moaned at the action and he decided to take it a little further. While he was still working his oral magic on her breast, his right hand softly skimmed along her skin from her left ass cheek, all the way around her thigh, and right up to her inner left thigh. He made a soft, swirling motion with his fingers and traced the edge of her warm, wet sex. She whimpered as he drew closer, only to move away again and repeat the process.

Finally, he whimpering grew desperate and Naruto decided to reward his vixen for her patience. He slowly pushed his right middle and index fingers into her wet opening and she arched her back as her sensitive sex jolted in pleasure. He moved his fingers in deeper and, when they wouldn't go in any further, he started to pump them in and out. It drove Ryoko crazy. Then, for good measure, he used his thumb to rub against her clit, and she snapped. She screamed out his name as her first orgasm came rushing out. She was out of breath and looked at Naruto with a dazed look.

"T-That…w-was…amazing…Naru-kun." She said as she panted.

He smirked. "Oh, that was just part one, Ryo-hime." He said seductively.

Then he lowered his head down to her breast again and laid soft kisses on each of her breasts before moving down her stomach, trailing kisses, down to her wet opening. He looked up at her face and she saw a devious gleam in his eyes.

Before she could blink, he drove his face in between her legs and her back arched again as his tongue lapped at her womanhood. It darted in and out of her and made regular attacks on her clit. She wrapped her legs around him and grabbed his hair in her hands as every nerve in her body was firing at his touch and his oral attacks.

He tasted her juices as he lapped at them. They were slightly bitter, but also had a sweet quality to them. He did this for a good half hour, causing her to have seven more orgasms, which he lapped up.

When he finally came up to her face, he saw she was breathless and weak from her eight releases. He smiled and kissed her, letting her taste her own juices on his tongue.

Then, she quickly pushed him onto his back and positioned herself over him.

"M-My turn Naru-kun." She said with a dreamy smile.

Naruto nodded and lay back as she kissed him. He felt her hand reach down to his black boxers and pull them down. He lifted his legs slightly as she pulled them all the way off and tossed them to the side.

She broke the kiss they were having and looked at his member. It was erect and a good eight inches. She smiled as it stood at attention, rock hard and awaiting release. She looked back at Naruto, who was blushing faintly. "My, My, My, Naru-kun. It looks like you're ready for your turn, hmmm?" She giggled.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head. Either too turned on or embarrassed to speak.

She moved her right hand down and took hold of his member. It throbbed lightly in her hand and she began to move it up and down, gradually moving faster. Naruto moaned. He was in a new level of heaven. Ryoko watched as his back arched slightly and his hands clutched at the mat underneath them. She moved her chest and head over to the hot rod of her lover and released his member from her grasp, to his displeasure, only to gasp as she took hold of her breasts and crushed them around his dick and began to move them up and down. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned out "OH…RYOKO!" over and over again. Then, without warning, she licked the head of his throbbing pole. He gasped and she continued the action. Then she slowly started to suck on the tip lick at the pre-cum that came out. After a few more minutes of this gentle teasing, she started to take more and more of his dick into her mouth until she was deep-throating him while her breasts still were pushed up on his dick and around her face. And, when she knew she had him on the edge, she began to hum loudly.

That did it.

"RYOKO-HIME!" He screamed.

He came in her mouth like a geyser. She had a hard time swallowing it all and some dribbled down her mouth and onto her breasts.

When he finally stopped, she moved back and licked her lips and mouth of cum and then scooped up the rest of it in her chest with her fingers and licked them clean. She then went back down to his twitching member and licked it clean also. When she was finished, she noticed that he was still hard.

She looked into his eyes as she moved up to him, closed her eyes, and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and when they broke apart, he smiled at her and she smiled in return.

"Ryo-hime…if you're not ready…I can wait." He said sincerely.

Ryoko smiled brightly. He was concerned for her, and not just his own pleasure. He also was willing to wait for her. That's when she realized…he was her true mate.

"It's alright Naru-kun…I'm ready. I…I want, no…need you, now!" She said almost pleadingly.

Naruto nodded and lifted her up onto him. He had his hands on her hips and positioned her over his member. "Ryo hime," he said looking into her lovely red eyes, "I know it hurts the first time so, I'll let you do this. You move at your own pace. I'll wait till you want to continue." He said with a lovingly sincere smile.

Her heart leapt at his selfless words and actions. She nodded and slowly lowered herself onto him. It slowly slid into her and her still sensitive opening twitched in pleasure. Naruto still had his hands on her hips to steady her.

Finally, she stopped as his tip touched her barrier. She looked at him and saw he was looking at her with loving and supportive eyes that didn't care of she went through with it or not, but were hopeful.

She smiled and thrust down.

She let out a cry of pain and Naruto sat up to embrace her as she was hit by a wave of pain.

He rubbed her back and said soothing words as she got used to his length in her.

When the pain went away and she moved to look at Naruto who still had his arms around her. "It's okay Naru-kun…I'm ready now."

He nodded and lay back down. She had he knees on either side of his waist and slowly rose up and moved back down onto him. She moaned as she was hit by a small bit of pain and a good amount of pleasure. She repeated the motions for a few more minutes until all she felt was pleasure. Naruto was in heaven. His foxy goddess was making him feel like he was on top of the freaking moon.

Ryoko moaned out Narutos' name as she sped up. Naruto also started to thrust up into her as she came down.

They started moving faster and faster. Naruto sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and latched his mouth onto her right breasts' nipple. He but it lightly, licked, and sucked on it, making her moan louder. He switched back and forth between the two as they sped up, both moaning each other's name.

At last, it was time. They could both feel a great pressure building inside them. It was growing out of control…they were near the edge… and then they came! They shouted each other's names. "NARU-KUN!" "RYOKO-HIME!" Naruto shot his come into Ryoko and her juices flooded out of her. And, by instinct, bit down on each other's right shoulder near the neck. They both drew blood and, where they bit, a mark in the shape of a black spiral appeared.

They both collapsed back onto the mats. Ryoko lay on Narutos' chest as his arms stayed wrapped around her. Slowly, she moved off of him and allowed his member to slide out. She collapsed beside her mate and cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her once more and pulled the blankets up over them.

Ryoko looked up at Naruto. "I love you, Naru-kun." Then she kissed him. "Good night." She said as she laid her head on his chest.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Ryo-hime." They slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

The golem came back shortly after and, after cleaning up around the two, put Ryokos' new clothes nearby and, with its' purpose fulfilled, turned to dust and wooden bits.

The stars twinkled overhead as their light shone down on a certain oasis, and two freshly mated demons.

**(Lemon End)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review. Next chapter will be the flashback/last two years explanation and more.

Loving the reviews everyone bye.


	3. Chapter 3

As the desert sun began to rise over the horizon, Ryoko stirred. She opened her eyes slightly and waited for them to focus. When she could see normally, she looked around and saw that she was lying on some soft mats near a cave. When she looked back down…she smiled. Naruto was lying on his back, with a small smile on his face.

Memories of the night before came to her. She sighed in happiness as she laid back down and rested her head on Narutos' chest. "_Oh, thank goodness, it wasn't a dream._" She snuggled into his side and wrapped her right arm over him.

They stayed like that for another hour before Naruto awoke. He looked around until he spotted Ryokos' red eyes staring back at him, a playful smile on her face.

"Morning, Naru-kun." Ryoko said as she leaned up and kissed Narutos' cheek.

Naruto smiled back at her. He leaned down and captured her lips in his. This evolved into a full blown make-out session and from there…well…if not for Narutos' barrier, the people in the hidden Sand village would have woken up to some very loud screams of "NARU-KUN!" and "RYO-HIME!"

At about noon, Naruto and Ryoko had gotten up and walked over to the oasis' water hole. They bathed together and got in some more heavy make-out sessions before climbing out and getting dressed.

Naruto had his golem pick up some special clothes he'd ordered a month ago while he was picking up Ryokos' new clothes.

He decided to model his look after Inutaisho. The only difference was that, instead of the white dog-fur cape, Naruto found out that his fox-pelt cloak could change form slightly and conformed to the metal armor to make a red-furred cape that could instantly be changed back into its' original Naraku-style cloak at a moments notice and back to a cape.

Naruto remembered when he'd tested out the cloaks abilities before. Sealed into the bottom of the cloak, were nine, long, red, foxtails that he could control using his demon chakra or youkai as it was called by demons. He could make the tails as soft as goose-down, or as hard as iron. He could also use them to pick up multiple things. He could also do this in its' cape form. Unlike Inutaisho, Narutos' clothes were all black and red. His armor was a dark gray and looked exactly like Inutaishos'. His hair was now mostly black with blond and silver streaks running through it. The tips of it were red. He had it tied at the back of his neck in a low ponytail. It was still somewhat spiky; by it pulled to the back. His hair was loose from the ponytail down and was long enough to reach the small of his back. He had similar arm-guards or bracers to Inutaisho except they were red where Inutaishos' were white. His clawed hands flexed and he loved the free movement he had in his new clothes. On his feet were two combat slipper-style shoes like Inutaishos'. Naruto used some of his sealing skills and placed various seals on both his and Ryokos' clothes so that they would resist getting wet, burned, always change size to fit perfectly, and could stop a fairly powerful sword thrust. It was also resistant to most projectiles and elemental jutsus, but only to a point. He also put on Sangos' demon slayer metal facemask. Deciding he looked pretty good, Naruto looked over at Ryoko and blushed madly. He'd seen her naked, mated with her, and bathed with her, but she was just…so…beautiful.

She was now wearing her battle clothes. Naruto thought she looked so lovely in a black copy of Sangos' travel wear, he had her battle suit made for Ryoko. It looked exactly like Sangos' except the pinks parts were deep, blood red and it had a hole in the back for her long, beautiful red tail to come out of. She had her hair up in a high pony tail like Sango, and her fox ears where human ears should be, combined with the rest of her look, made her look beautiful, powerful, sexy, and cute all at the same time.

For a weapon, Naruto had the golem pick up some special orders he'd placed a couple of weeks before he made the clothes orders. He had Jakotsu's serpent sword, and Bankotsus' Banryu.

Ryoko wore the serpent sword at her left hip and put her banryu in a seal in her right palm that just required a drop of blood and some chakra to release.

She was stretching around trying to make sure her battle clothes allowed her enough movement. Naruto couldn't help but watch as her tight battle suit stretched over her luscious form.

Ryoko, satisfied with her outfits range of movement turned to look at Naruto. Her cheeks took on a shade of light pink and her eyes glazed over a little. He looked so…so…HOT. He looked like a battle ready lord. When she looked up to his face, she thought that his metal facemask made him look terribly mysterious and handsome. When she noticed how he was looking at her, she smiled. She bet that under that facemask, there was a small amount of blood trickling out from his nose.

She calmly walked towards him, her hips swaying and her tail accentuating the motion by swishing behind her. She stopped just in front of him and looked into his lusting eyes.

She slit her hands up his torso armor and placed both hands oh his facemask. She gently unfastened it and lifted it away from him and she smirked when she saw that, yes, there was a small trail of blood coming down from his nose.

She leaned up as if to kiss him, but went up further and…licked the blood from under his nose and then went down to his lips to kiss him.

Naruto was in a daze. He didn't know how Ryoko had suddenly gotten from a few feet from him to right in front of him, but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

When they pulled their lips apart and looked into each others' eyes, Ryoko smiled at Naruto. "I don't see why you daydream, when you could just have the real thing…Naru-kun." She said playfully.

Naruto smiled with a light blush on his face. "What can I say, you have that effect on my, Ryoko-hime."

They just stood there, holding each other for w while. Then, Narutos' stomach grumbled.

Ryoko looked him, her ears up in surprise. He looked very embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Um…"

Ryoko burst out laughing.

When she calmed down, they went over to their camp and had some lunch. Ryoko and Naruto spent the rest of the day getting used to their new clothes and weapons. They then spent the next few weeks working on some combination attack tactics and formations. When they had finally gotten good enough, Naruto decided it was time to start their real ninja training.

Naruto tapped into his purifying miko energy and made himself as human as he could. Ryoko watched as his hair changed to pure blond, he shrank a few inches, and his eyes changed to regular pupils and cerulean blue eyes. His claws disappeared and his fangs shrunk. Ryoko squealed and tackled him in a hug. She was now an inch or so taller than him. She held his head to her large breasts and moved from side to side.

"You look so CUT as a human Naru-chan."

Naruto blushed and sweatdropped at the same time. "Thanks, Ryo-chan, but can you let me breath now?" He mumbled into the valley of her breasts.

Ryoko reluctantly let him go and he took a few deep breaths.

Naruto reached behind him to a seal on the inside of his cape and unsealed his copy of the forbidden scroll of sealing. He laid it out along with a few other jutsu scrolls he'd taken and they began to study them.

Since Ryokos' body was one of Narutos' incarnations, she had a small reserve of miko power, but it was very difficult to tap into. She could do jutsu in her demon form, but for some it was easier while using miko energy.

That was how the next two years went. They practiced many jutsu both regular and elemental. They even created some new ones that only they knew. Then, it was time.

It was time to return to the Leaf village.

Naruto stored everything up in scrolls and he met Ryoko down by the oasis.

She was staring into the calm waters at her reflection. When she heard Naruto approach, she turned and saw him behind her. She was wearing an outfit similar to the one she'd worn when the first met. It was like Sangos' travel wear, only black. She wore it over her combat suit and still had her serpent sword at her left hip.

She saw Naruto in his Inutaisho style clothes with his cloak affixed as a red-fur cape and his slayers metal facemask in place on his face.

"It's time to go back, Ryoko-hime." Naruto said as he cupped her left cheek with his right hand.

She leaned into the touch and smiled slightly. "I know, Naru-kun." Then she looked at him and smiled. "Lets shake the village up." She leaned up and they shared another passionate kiss.

When they break apart, Naruto reached back into his cape and releases a seal. A small, silver feather falls into his hand. "Hang on, Ryo-hime." He says as he pulls her close to him. He leaps up and throws the feather beneath them.

It instantly expands until it is about the size of a canoe. Naruto, still holding onto Ryoko, directs the quill of the feather towards the Leaf village and, in a gist of wind, speeds off towards it.

"_I'm coming home, old man._" Naruto smirks underneath his facemask as he and Ryoko speed off towards the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Third Hokage…was dumbstruck, open mouthed, and stunned silly.

He couldn't believe what Naruto has been through. Then a thought struck him. "Um…Naruto, where is Ryoko-san?"

A soft giggle was heard behind the old man. He looked behind him to see Ryoko…reading his Icha Icha Paradise. "Oh my," She then dropped the book on the old mans' desk and blurred out of sight, somehow ending up in Narutos' lap. She was still in her traveling clothes and Naruto had his cloak shift into a cape and was now sitting across from the old man in his Inutaisho style clothing with Ryoko on his lap and her arms around his neck. "Naru-kun, I've got some new ideas I'd like for us to try later tonight." She said in an alluring purr.

Sarutobi was launched back, propelled by a massive nosebleed.

Naruto chuckled as he hugged Ryoko tighter. "Ryo-hime, what am I going to do with you?" He asked in a playful tone.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Well, that book gave me a few ideas for tonight…for starters." They laughed and then settled down to wait for the old man to come too. When he did, they resumed their explanations. Ryoko apologized to the old man and he, in turn apologized to her. From her description, he guess one of the men responsible for her attack was his fallen student, Orochimaru. He then asked about Narutos' height. Naruto explained that, as his powers and experience grew, so did he. When the change first occurred, he was considerably taller, but it only went up as he trained. When he used his miko energy, he shrunk to around 5' 3". He also told the old man that his fake-out golem was dist and woodchips now. Naruto had gotten the memories from the golem after he'd destroyed it. It was a huge headache. He saw that his golem was put into a private psych ward and then moved to a small house on Sarutobis' property until he was "well" enough to go back to the village. He didn't go back to the academy, just stayed at home and trained outside at night. He was limited, but it kept up the act.

The golem had been approached several times by representatives of someone called Danzo who had wanted him to join his organization. The golem had always replied that he'd have to think about it. That kept Danzo off him…for now. The golem had also informed Naruto of the Uchiha massacre. That made him sad. All the Uchiha could rot for all he cared…all but one. She was always kind to him. He'd watched her in secret once and was appalled. Her husband was nice enough in public and in front of their children, but he was an abusive, demeaning, pig when he was alone with her.

Naruto had told the old man about it but…there was no concrete proof, no complaining witness, and it would probably fall under clan affairs that he couldn't meddle with.

When Naruto got that info from the golem, he knew he'd have to stop by a certain cemetery.

They spent the next few hours coming up with a cover story for Narutos' new appearance and Ryoko. They also came up with Who's gennin team they'd be on and their jounin sensei.

When the day was nearly spent, Naruto bid the Hokage good evening and left from the balcony window by throwing out a small, silver feather and landing on it as it expanded to about a canoes' size. Ryoko leapt on it after him and they both rose into the sky and sailed off into the evening air.

Sarutobi walked out of his office after un-doing the privacy jutsu. He could feel it in his old bones. Tomorrow…was going to be hell.

He left for home early and hoped the paperwork wouldn't be too bad from all this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking some time to work on other ideas and stories. I'll update as soon as I can. Buy for now.


End file.
